Please, Please, Please Let me get what I want
by Schwarzesloch
Summary: Fem!Portugal, hijinks and drama ensue, crack pairings. Francis and Antonio work as receptionists at a very expensive hotel downtown. Arthur is a bossy guest, Bel and Lovino are the cute employees and Ned and Port are the couple Antonio's trying to break up. WIP.


**Title:** "Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want" (TEMPORARY) - Misadventures of Antonio Carriedo and friends

**Characters:** Spain, France, Belgium, Netherlands, Portugal, S. Italy, Prussia, England, brief cameos by N. Italy and Germany, some other countries might appear later on.

**Summary:** Francis and Antonio work as receptionists at a very expensive hotel downtown Arthur is a bossy guest, Bel and Lovino are the cute employees and Ned and Port are the couple Antonio's trying to break. Gilbert's just a friend. Drama ensues.

**Notes:** This is just an unfinished draft, so don't expect much from it. I wrote this a long time ago and I'm only publishing now. I tweeked it here and there, but it's still a rough draft for the most part. Mostly comprised of little snippets. I'm working on this one, though. Soon.

* * *

><p>.and you've got a smile that could light up this whole town.<p>

.I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down.

.you say you're fine, I know you better than that.

.hey what you doing with a girl like that?.

**(** **.**taylor swift **-** you belong with me**. )**

* * *

><p>- I just—<p>

- Yeah, yeah, move out the way, I've got stuff to do, thanks.

- Don't be unnice to me, mamacita... Here I am... being nice to you...

- Goodbye... - she narrowed her eyes, trying to read the name engraved in the little blue ornament tightly on top of his shirt's pocket. - ...Antonio, and with that she turned on her heels to leave.

- Are you serious? Are you even—hey, where are you—

But she was already out the door, angrily storming downstairs to meet with her acquaintance, that squishy, sullen loooking boy with sandy hair and a complexion that indicated a sickness of some sort.

_"Perhaps I should try harder next time"_, he though while doing the couple's bed. _Soon not to be couple's bed._

* * *

><p>- Duuuude – the Frenchman said, pulling a pack of cigarettes from his trousers' pocket. – Relaaax. She'll give you a chance.<p>

- No she won't – whined Antonio. – Lend me one?

- Suit yourself – Francis replied, handing him the cigarette's pack. Antonio took one and gave it back, lightning it up immediately.

- She really... Seems, to like him, you know.

- How can someone even... like him? That guy is the textbook definition of 'a crashing bore' – Francis commented, rolling his eyes. – I've seen him. He's stupid. She'll come to you, you'll see.

- I don't know, I don't know, Francis – Antonio said, tapping his fingers against the wall in a nervous tempo. He threw his cigarette to the ground. – Should I do something?

- I'd be surprised if you didn't, _mon ami_ – and with that the Frenchman crushed the finished cigarette with the heel of his shoe and went back in, Antonio following suit.

- I'm so _tired_ of being here – Antonio whined, puffing his cheeks and pouting childishly.

- Oh wait, there comes another customer – Francis sat straight in his chair and Antonio copied him. A short, sturdy-looking blond man was making his way to the reception, trying to maintain his balance while holding two suitcases that looked heavy and dangerously tight.

- Hello – he said in a clearly British accent, taking off his sunglasses to reveal annoyed olive green eyes. – I'd like to make a reservation.

Antonio watched as Francis' face twisted in a mix of anger, surprise and suspicion. Something seemed off.

- What room, sir? – Francis stressed the last word as he quickly typed something on the hotel's computer, blue eyes sending a cold glare in the Englishman's direction.

- I don't have many preferences, but the fifth floor would be fine – the man said. His face too acquired a suspicious expression, his eyes narrowing and his mouth curving up in a half smirk. Francis' frown seemed to deepen, twisting his delicate features.

- Sure – Francis snarled, typing something in the computer. He fetched a card and got up. – I'll accompany you to your room. Do you have any luggage with you?

- Just these two suitcases – the man said pointing to the two brown trolleys beside him. Francis grabbed them and went for the elevator. He could tell the man was impressed with this strenght, since he didn't really seem to possess any of it. The man followed suit, leaving Antonio alone in the reception, wondering what the hell had just happened.

He didn't have much time to think about it though because in that moment another customer appeared. Two of his employee friends, Lovino and Bella appeared, each carrying two suitcases, one in each hand. They both looked tired; Lovino was grumpy, as usual, but Bella wore a bright smile on her face.

- Hey there! – Antonio cheered, sitting straight up and waving at them. They both looked up and waved back; Bella smiling, Lovino, well, not with the most pleasant expression on his face.

- I'm tired – he groaned when he got to the counter, where he laid his head. Lovino looked like he could use some sleep. – I don't know what's wrong with all these people, bringing so many damn luggages.

- True that – Bella agreed, ruffling the Italian's hair. – I'm tired too. How are things going here, Antonio?

- Fine – he answered simply, allowing himself to relax for a few moments.

- Where's that motherfucking Frenchman? - asked Lovino, frowning. – I wanted to talk to him.

- Welcoming a guest – Antonio shrugged. – Something was off, it seemed. I'm not too sure, just... that he wasn't very happy to see him.

- Must have been British – Bella said thoughtfully. – You know how he is around them. All huffy and prissy and stuff.

- He hates their guts – Lovino added, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked at his watch. – It's almost noon. You know what that means.

- More work – Bella concluded, smiling pitifully at the two men. – See you later, guys.

As soon as they were left alone, Antonio pulled Lovino closer. – I need to tell you something, _mi tomate_.

- And I'll only hear if you stop calling me that stupid nickname – the Italian growled, hitting the Spaniard in the arm. Antonio grinned obliviously.

- I think there's something bigger going on with that guest Francis is helping – he started, breath racing, like he was making a big revelation. – He seemed very ticked off. Like… like he knew him.

- You think they're ex's or something? - Lovino asked, furrowing his brow.

- Dunno. Might be.

- What are you... planning, to do about that? Because I know it with you, you're always... planning.

- I didn't give it much thought, but I had this idea. So, you know how you take the monday morning shift…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Wow... Could this be the start of something new?! *can't actually believe she's writing for Hetalia again and decided to publish an unfinished draft*  
>But, yeah, that's what this is anyway, for anyone who doesn't understand why the story is so underdeveloped and why some parts seem to have been cut short. Don't worry, I'm working on this story. Not now, but I will soon. I'm getting my creative juices slowly flowing again. I'm drained from NaNoWriMo... So I'm not actually writing any new stories as of now, just publishing old stuff I had scattered all over my desktop.<p>

Hope you enjoyed! I plan to write more for this story. Stay tuned, yo.

_Shaka Moon_

_10/12/2014_


End file.
